


Banker's Holiday

by LibidineTertius



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Gangbang, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seriously this has no redeeming value, Smut, non-con but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibidineTertius/pseuds/LibidineTertius
Summary: Armitage Hux works at a bank. A man comes in wanting a loan and gets irate when he's suggested he take 'no' for an answer. The interns have a good time.





	Banker's Holiday

The last person Armitage Hux wanted to see this close to the end of his shift was the tall, scarred man in the black suit reeking of desperation. Hux could almost already smell the story this guy would have. It would be some guy who tried everything else and scraped together some pitiful collateral and was going to spend the last hour of his day begging and pleading and yelling and cajoling, trying to get Hux to agree. No, there was something petulant about that mouth that made Hux suspect he’d be a yeller. Still, this was his job, so he waved at the other chair and listened. He had to listen to the pitch.

And, obviously, he had to say no. It wasn’t going to make money, he wasn’t about to say yes. “You’re just not a good bet, Mr. Ren,” he said tiredly. 

“I’m not a good bet,” the man repeated, his body coiling. “What does that mean?”

“What can you do for us?” Hux explained offhanded. “Come back when you can actually do something for the bank.” He reached a hand toward his buzzer to have Ren shown out. A hand shot out, pinning his to the table.

“I’m sure I can do something for you,” Mr. Ren said in a slow, rumbling voice that make all the hairs on the back of Hux’s neck rise and went straight to his cock. His hand was still pinning Hux’s wrist to the desk. Danger bells were ringing in Hux’s head, but part of him was also suddenly, shockingly hopeful. Was this guy going to blow him? He might give the guy the damn loan for a blowjob. His eyes shot up to the glass window where his interns were still working. No one was paying any attention. This wing of the bank was almost empty except for him and the interns anyway by this hour. Worth the risk. 

“You want to do something for me? Hux asked, letting Mr. Ren draw closer. The grip on his wrist ached a little, and he was stuck in the half crouch, but he didn’t move as Ren pulled off his own necktie and moved around the desk, only grunting in surprise as his wrists were pulled behind his back and tied. His cock was still stiffened from the rough treatment, feeling too large in his briefs, and the position made him fall forward onto the desk, sliding on his own paperwork. “Shit,” he grunted, aware that this was not the position of a guy about to get a blowjob, starting to freak out just a little. “Shit,” he repeated, pulse kicking up. “Shit, man, let me out of this.”

“Let me do something for you,” Ren said into his ear and a hand closed gently over his mouth, body heat all along his own back, just before the first slap landed on his ass. It caught him by surprise and Hux would have yelled loud enough to attract everyone’s attention if that hand hadn’t muffled him. He managed to mute the yell on the second smack all on his own. Maybe he should shout for help? But it felt good.

“I’m going to give you what you want, you little cunt,” Ren whispered into his ear, voice rough and a little threatening. Hux’s eyes went wide and he twisted a little, but Ren’s hand was on his belt buckle now and he could only think that if he yelled now, that the interns would all look in and see him like this: bent over his own desk, tied up, and obviously hard. “Do you even know what you need?”

The hand moved off his mouth and now both hands were pulling at his belt and pants, stripping him. “I’m not gay,” he argued, despite the way Ren was roughly pulling at his cock, stroking him to full hardness while he pushed Hux’s dress pants and briefs to his knees, kicking his legs apart as far as they’d go while so constrained. 

“Sure,” Ren said. “If you say so. But you’re sure as hell a needy little bottom.” He squeezed an asscheek and Hux whimpered. Then he started digging around in Hux’s desk drawers until… oh god, he found the bottle of lotion. It really was just for the banker’s dry hands, but Ren chuckled and a slick digit ran over his hole. Hux swore, trying to pull away, to roll over, to at least slow things down, but Ren’s hand on the small of his back and the leg between his own pinned him firmly in place. The finger pressed inside him quickly and deeply. Hux whimpered again, unable to crawl away. It didn’t hurt, but it was humiliating, being taken like this. “You opened up to that so easily,” Ren murmured, stroking inside him with the finger, amazing as well as invasive. “Knew you were hungry for it.” The finger pulled out and Hux almost relaxed, but then it was back, more. Two fingers now. More stretch. A little pain, a little stretch, not much.

“Beg for it,” the man growled into his ear. “Beg for me to give it to you. I know you want it.”

“I don’t,” Hux said, but neither of them were convinced. 

“You have such a greedy hole,” Ren said and did something with his fingers that made the stretch a little harder. “A greedy hole, hungry for a cock.” 

“No,” Hux argued again, but he made a soft noise of distress as the fingers suddenly pulled out and Ren stepped away. He almost protested the movement, confused, horny, and vaugely worried that Kylo would leave him like this, when the slender man came around the front of the desk and a thumb touched his mouth.

“It’s okay,” Ren said softly, his tone cajoling but his eyes cruel. “We can give this hole some attention first.” He opened his pants and shifted his cock through the slot in the front of his boxers, and… well, Hux opened up his mouth. He couldn’t even really say why. Maybe he was hoping that if he sucked this guy off, Ren would leave. Maybe he just wanted to. 

The cock sat heavy and hot on his tongue and it took a minute for Hux to figure out what to do with his tongue and teeth, but a hand settled in his short red hair and another touched his jaw. And then Ren was slowly pushing in. Hux gagged as the cock filled his mouth and he nearly retched, but then the irritation of the cock against his soft palate was gone and it was deep, pushing against his throat deep, and Ren was demanding, “Swallow, swallow, swallow…” He did and Ren thrust, filling his throat, shoving in deep so he couldn’t even breathe. His nose pressed into the tall man’s belt buckle and then the hand in his hair gripped, pulling him back. He gasped in air, only free for a moment before he was shoved back down. He gargled in protest and he felt saliva trickle down his face from the corners of his mouth as the madman began to fuck his face in earnest, each thrust a little painful as it slammed his jaws open and battered his throat. Even as he did, Ren kept saying things like, “Just giving you what you want. Going to make this so good for you.”

Hux felt near to passing out, but every time his vision dimmed, the cock pulled out and he was able to get another breath. His jaw ached from the position and his throat hurt. And this time, when Ren pulled out, he slapped each of Hux’s cheeks with his big, heavy, wet erection, leaving wet marks on his face. It stung a little, but Hux unthinkingly opened his mouth again, waiting, offering. “Hungry slut,” Ren said and he sounded fond. “Keep it open.” Then the man started stroking himself. “Keep it open,” he repeated. And Hux closed his eyes as Ren came. Some landed in his mouth and he twisted away, disgusted, but that meant the rest of it landed in his hair and across his forehead, making a mess of his face.

Ren laughed, rubbing his spent cock across Hux’s cheeks. “You’re almost pretty like this,” he said admiringly. “You get what you need?”

Hux grimaced at the taste of the come in his mouth and the feel of it drying on his skin. “No.”

“Alright,” the man said easily like he hadn’t just assaulted Hux, like they were just a couple of guys chatting. The scarred man moved around behind him again while Hux clutched the desk, breathing hard, trying to gather enough sense to find a way he could kick this man out of his office without being seen. But before he could make sense of things, there were soft sounds and then hands on his hips, pulling at him, and pressure at his ass…

Hux’s eyes went wide in panic a moment before he was pulled down onto the still-hard cock, breaching him thoroughly. Ren’s cock had seemed huge in his mouth, but it felt even bigger shoved into his unprepared ass. Hux shouted in pain and shock, unable to even push himself away with his hands still bound by the man’s necktie. Ren was sitting in Hux’s chair with Hux in his lap, Ren’s thick erection in Hux’s ass. It hurt. But mostly Hux was a little horrified because as he was bounced up and down with the fucking, Hux realized he too was still hard. His erection bounced with each thrust, flopping about painfully.

And, worse, looking up, he realized there were faces in the window of his office. The interns were watching. Some of them were holding up cell phones. Recording this. He tried to twist away, to hide, but Ren gave his tied arms a little yank and he couldn’t go anywhere. “Please,” he whispered brokenly, voice raw from the brutal face-faking, not sure what he was even begging for. Please stop. Please, let’s go somewhere else. Please close the blinds. But a hand closed around his neck, squeezing a little, a threat, and Hux knew he wasn’t getting any quarter here. 

The door opened. Three interns poured in, disconcertingly wearing plain white masks that hid their identities. Cheap things that could be painted for Mardi Gras, held on with a bit of elastic string. Placid, plastic faces. Unreal. And they were already pulling off their clothes, getting happily naked. A glint of light in the office window said their fellow was still out there, still recording this, and Hux was the only one still on display. “Excuse me, sir,” said one intern. He wasn’t talking to Hux, ignoring his bound and half-naked boss. He was talking to the customer. “Mind if we join in?”

“Yeah,” said another intern, getting out of his shoes and socks. “He’s a real pain in our asses.” 

“I will finish first,” said the voice in his ear, ragged with exertion. “And then you may do as you like.” Hux shuddered and tried to pull away, humiliated, but the hands on his hips drew him back down. Despite the ache, he was still hard and each movement made his body tremble a little. 

“Get me out of here!” he begged the faceless masks, hardly surprised when they only laughed at him, stroking themselves to full erections while the cock inside Hux thrust again and again. After a bit, it was clear, though, that Ren couldn’t finish and he was growing frustrated. The man snarled and his fingers tightened painfully as he rutted into Hux. Then, at last, he shoved Hux off himself entirely. Without his hands to catch himself, Hux hit the floor hard, his knees and shoulder managing to take the worst of the impact.

“Give him what he needs,” snapped the scarred man, tone gone petulant. 

The interns didn’t wait a moment. One rolled Hux over onto his back and settled between his legs. There was barely time for the banker to shout, “Wait-“ before there was a cock shoved inside him again. The faceless intern didn’t give him even a moment to adjust, fucking him hard and fast like he thought a moment’s delay would lose him the chance. Hux’s head rolled back and he spotted Ren walking to his desk, settling down in his seat, at his computer, helping himself to Hux's files, surely trying to get in and help himself to that loan.

He would have protested, demanded the interns stop him, but another masked man settled in on his chest, feeding him the head of his cock. The guy didn’t say a thing, just crouched there, holding Hux’s face and refusing to let him move anywhere. What if he just bit down? The thought was tempting. But, no, there were too many of them, and- if he was telling the truth- part of him wanted this. Maybe not exactly like this, but… yes. Hux lapped at the head of the cock and then closed his lips around it, sucking just a bit. It was thicker than Ren’s and as the man began to thrust, it immediately began to make his jaw ache. Hux tried to pull back, but a hand closed in his bright hair and shoved him in. He choked and gagged as the cock was forced deep. He couldn’t even breathe, not with that monster blocking his throat, and he began to get a little panicky, but just as he thought he might pass out, the man pulled his hair, pulling him back a little so he could get a breath before thrusting back in again. 

The man between his legs pulled out, leaving him sore and wet. Hux flushed, aroused and humiliated by the come seeping out of him. He moaned a little around the cock and the guy thrust into his throat a few more times before pulling out. Some part of him thought It’s over. But he was only repositioned. The last of the masked interns was laying on his back on the floor, arms behind his head, and the guy who had been fucking his throat pulled Hux over to him. It was obvious what they wanted. Hux considered it and, exhaustedly, settled into place without a struggle. One more cock and they’d let him go. He was sore, sure, but one more fuck wouldn’t make him much sorer. The interns were, at least, being generous with the lotion and using protection. That was something. As he settled into a shaky crouch above the intern on the floor, his body opening for the head of another cock, he was actually a little proud; he was getting good at this. 

A finger rubbed against his opening and four hands supported him, tipping him a little forward. Hux twisted his head around, confused, until he felt something else rubbing against his hole. He shouted, alarmed now. There was no way that could fit inside him. But the men were determined, and slowly the second cockhead began to shove inside along with the first. He screamed, forgetting his intention to stay quiet, and they petted at him now, stroking his back and chest even as their cock shoved deeper, stretching him wider and wider. There were spots in front of Hux’s eyes as he ran out of breath to scream. He was limp now, just letting them do all the work, rocking and slowly thrusting. They couldn’t seem to move a lot, but each little shift of their bodies made Hux groan. His cock had softened slightly with the pain of the penetration, but now it was hardening again, untouched. Voice hoarse, he whimpered and cursed and finally begged, "Touch me, damn you!" 

They didn't, though. They just fucked him slowly. The other intern wandered over to tweak his nipples, first softly and then roughly enough to make him grit his teeth. The man behind him, maybe not wanting to be outdone, began to pinch the head of Hux's cock, squeezing cruelly enough to bring tears to his eyes. 

After what seemed like forever, they gently pulled out of his body. Hux's legs went right out from under him and they had to roll him onto his belly to undo his hands from the customer's tie. Relieved and angry in equal parts, Hux rolled onto his back, working the blood back into his fingers. He began to sit up, despite the ache, intent on yelling at the long-haired bastard who was sitting smugly at his computer, but one of the interns- he still couldn't tell who- grabbed him by the tie and shoved him back to the rough carpet before he began to stroke himself off. Hux stared up, a little dumbstruck, as two masked men pumped their cocks in lotion-slick fists. He knew what was coming and closed his eyes as the men began to come on his face. The come was warm and slid slickly down his already filthy cheek and forehead. While he lay there, panting and sore and covered in come, a voice whispered in his ear, "See you tomorrow, boss."

There was soft laughter and the sounds of the interns gathering up their things, getting dressed, heading for the door. For a long time, Hux just lay there, stunned, before finally he wiped at his face and opened his eyes. Kylo was still sitting there in _his_ chair. He smiled. "Get over here," the man demanded and waved in the general direction of his still hard cock.

Armitage did, crawling bare-assed across the carpet to kneel between the man's legs. He took Ren in his mouth and sucked slowly, taking his time and too exhausted to do anything but keep his teeth covered and bob his head. Kylo pet his hair idly and, when Armitage's hand moved to his own neglected erection, the man demanded, "No, don't." And he didn't. He took a mouthful of come quietly and then rested his head on Kylo's knee. 

"Who were those guys?" he asked quietly. Obviously, Kylo hadn't actually gotten his interns.

Kylo laughed. "You can find anything on the internet. Don't worry, there wasn't a SIM card in the cell phone filming us." Armitage nodded, too tired for anything else while his boyfriend pulled him slowly to his feet to get dressed and get home. "Come on," Kylo urged. "Get your pants on. I'm planning on making you come in them on our way home." 

Armitage smiled and pulled his belt back on. "You get the loan."


End file.
